Many athletic activities require the use of bulky equipment which must be carried from place to place. Often, when a person puts on the equipment, personal belongings must be removed and conveniently stored.
For example, in-line skating is an extremely popular activity. Generally, the skates are carried to a location where the skating is to take place. Before the skates can be worn, the person's shoes must, of course, be removed. Since facilities to store the person's shoes and other personal belongings are seldom available or convenient, the skater usually carries his shoes and other personal belongings with him as he skates. Because skating requires a full range of motion, it is desirable to minimize restrictions to the skater's mobility, including the bulkiness of any carrying or storage device. The same problems are encountered with other activities, such as skiing, roller skating, ice skating, or any other activity which involves the carrying of bulky equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient carrying and storage device which can be used to transport bulky equipment, and which can be used to conveniently store and carry personal belongings while the person engages in an athletic activity.